


Zero [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Soul Bond, Soul Counters, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in a world where every person has a green counter on their wrist that counts down the moment until you meet your soul mate, Michael, a man obsessed with his Soul Counter, learns that the counter may not stop on who you expect, or even who you want, but it always stops on who you need.</p><p> (Or, The One Where Michael's an Idiot the Entire Time and Everyone Knows It but Him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821127) by [hey-cas (kendra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendra/pseuds/hey-cas). 



Mediafire

 **Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/177dr5k8bl47x84/Zero_podfic.mp3) (46 MBs)

OR

Audiofic Arcive

 **Download** : [M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/zero-0) (24 MBs)

Running Time [00:50:15]


End file.
